The Falling Seven Stars
by fahrlevi98
Summary: Jalan kehidupan umat manusia sudah akan mencapai akhirnya, akankah kehancuran itu terjadi? atau mungkin semua itu dapat dihindari? Setelah kehidupan mereka yang damai dan tenang terpecahkan oleh kemunculan Demon, 4 remaja menggunakan kekuatan Demon untuk mengembalikan kehidupan mereka yang semula... dan untuk mencegah terjadinya kiamat.


**The Falling Seven Stars {Versi InDo}**

 **By Fahrlevi34**

 **Disc: Devil Survivors are Atlus Property. The only thing I own is the characters in this story**

 **Chapter 0.0: they came from the skies above**

Sewaktu aku kecil, setiap malam aku selalu melihat keluar jendela kamarku dan menatap kearah bintang bintang kearah kelap-kelip imajinasi itu. Yah, walau aku tahu bahwa itu cuman bola api besar yang terbakar. Tetap saja itu tidak membuatku berhenti berimajinasi dan menikmati keindahan yang hanya ada saat malam hari.

Aku memang terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil naïf yang belum tau apa apa, tapi hal itu tetap terbawa hingga saat ini. Hingga aku dewasa menatap keatas langit yang gelap dan luas itu selalu bisa memuaskuan rasa keingin tahuan ku dan merenungi kehidupan sambil melihat bintang bintang itu dilangit. Dan ditengah tengah bintang bintang itu ada satu yang mengatur semua bintang lain untuk tepat pada jalur dan tempatnya

Sang Polaris dan para pengikutnya, Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Mizar, Benetnasch, dan Alcor. Ketujuh bintang itu adalah pengikut dan pelayan sang Polaris. Yah itu sih hanya angan-angan ku saja,

Yang ku tidak tahu adalah mereka adalah pembawa pesan kematian bagi umat manusia…

 **Devil Survivor 0.0.1**

 **The Falling Seven Stars**

 **[Grand Indo]**

 **{Friday, 13.00}**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah, setelah berjuang mati-matian saat ujian para murid diberikan kesempatan untuk pulang lebih ini dimanfaatkan oleh banyak murid untuk bersantai dan melepas lelah yang satu dari para murid tersebut sekarang sedang berdiri didalam lobi mall paling besar memiliki rambut hitam yang jatuh disekitar dagunya dan poni nya yang menutup mata kearah jalan yang penuh orang dengan tatapan sekolahnya diganti dengan jaket hitam dengan garismerah di bagian lengannya dan sepasang celana jeans.

Anak ini bernama Reita, Reita Sayasa, siswa kelas dua dari salah satu sekolah umum di teman kelasnya, dia memiliki sifat yang cenderung penyendiri dan kadang , tapi itu cuman rumor jangan dianggap serius lah, namanya jugarumor iya gak?

Walaupun Reita dicap sebagai penyendiri dikelasnya, dia juga memiliki dua orang teman itulah alasan dia sedang berdiri di lobi mall merasa bosan menunggu dia pun mengambil Smartphone Droidnya dan mulai membaca berita dan novel online.

Salah satu berita yang menarik perhatiannya adalah berita tentang kejadian dan kasus kasus pembunuhan aneh yang terjadi di sekitar Jakarta pusat. Disitu tertulis bahwa para korban memiliki sebab kematian yang sama yaitu kehilangan darah dengan jumlah yang sangat dikagetkan oleh bunyi dering hp tanda E-mail masuk. Entah kenapa, tangannya bergerak E-mail itu dibuka, dia melihat di kolom pengirimnya satu alamat E-mail yang tidak diaketahui.

Di E-mail tertulis: _Umat manusia sudah bergeser dari jalur yang ditentukan oleh Sang Pengawas. Kerakusan dan ketidakpuasan mereka akan hal yang ada menjadi pemicu terjadinya pergeseran ini, Sang Pengawas yang mengawasi dan mengatur jalur telah dipanggil untuk mengulang jalannya umat manusia_

 _Apakah kau sanggup menanggupinya? Kehidupan yang kau ketahui sekarang akan sirna, dan semua yang kau ketahui akan musnah. Mampukah kau mengatasi itu wahai Anak Adam?Mengatasi sesuatu yang sudah mencurangi jalan hidup dan jalur manusia?_

 _Mencurangi sang pencurang, mampukah kau mengatasi itu?_

 **[{Yes}] === {No}**

Entah kenapa jari telunjuk Reita memilih pilihan [Ya] dipesan tersebut. Dirinya yang masih memikirkan 'what the hell just happened' itu pun masih bingung kenapa dia membaca pesan tersebut. Setelah itu tiba tiba seluruh sekitar Reita kehilangan warna dan berubah menjadi abu -orang yang berjalan didekatnya berhenti melangkah, air mancur yang mengalir tiba tiba membeku, burung burung yang terbang diangakasa juga berhenti membatu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan tadi gak kayak gini deh, apa jangan jangan gue salah makan tadi Ya?" Reita pun melihat lihat sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung dan pusing. Yah tidak setiap hari kan, tiba tiba semuanya berhenti."jangan-jangan… ntar tiba-tiba hidup gw berubah jadi videogame lg."

"Ufufufu, menarik sekali, sudah sekian lama aku tidak melihat potensi yang kuat dari Anak aku sekali lagi wahai manusia, apakah kau sanggup mencurangi sang pencurang?" seketika Reita kaget dan mencari-cari asal suara perempuan yang baru saja saja, suara itu menjawab pertanyaan Reita yang terujar. "Sekarang tubuh asliku sedang berada di tempat lain, tetapi akan aku katakan sekali lagi, apakah kau sanggup mencurangi sang pencurang?"

"Kau yang ngirim E-mail gaje td ya?" Reita bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Benar sekali, sepertinya kau lebih pimtar dari yang kelihatannya ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menyindir kepintarannya itu dengan cepat nadi di dahi Reita menyembul keluar." Lo ngatain gue bego ya?!"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula, aku lebih tertarik pada potensi yang dimilik manusia."

"Potensi apa? Ini gak bakal kayak game Alternate kan?" INFO: Alternate adalah game yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan game terkenal SALUT. Game ini bercerita tentang sekumpulan anak anak SMA yang mampu memasuki TV pada jam tertentu, dan memanggil makhluk mitologi.

"Kuranglebih begitu, kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau mampu mencurangi sang pencurang?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Reita menjawab dengan nada yang tegas. Toh kalau kelamaan berpikir bisa saja kesempatam sekali seumur hidup lepas dari genggaman." Kedengarannya menarik, siapa pun kau suara misterius, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?"

Dengan nada tehibur suara itu kembali bergema."Oh, apakah itu Wahai Anak Adam?"

Reita pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya, kepalanya diisi dengan hal-hal yang dapat membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tantangan yang akan datang."beri aku senjata, kekuatan, atau apapun yang harus digunakan untuk menghentikan tragedy itu terjadi, satu lagi, memangnya untuk apa semua ini? "

"pertanyaan itu akan terjawab pada waktu yang akan datang. Hal yang kau lalui dtidak akan mudah, namun ketahuilah bahwa kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk melaluinya….." suara itu bergema kembali.

"kehidupanmu yang sekarang sudah berakhir. Nah, Cheating One, let's survive…"suara itu mulai meredup, waktu yang dihentikan tadi mulai bergerak lagi, langit mulai berwarna, .etc.

Sebelum Reita terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasakan getaran dari smartphonenya, ternayata di Hp nya itu terpasang aplikasi berinisial LC, LifeCode.

'mungkin ini yang dimaksudkan oleh si Suara tadi yak? Auk ah bodo' ucap Reita dengan nada dan expressi herpnya itu.

"Kaicho, Kaicho! Oi! Jangan tidur ditempat umum! Berdiri lagi?"

"Betul tuh Kaicho gak baik tidur di tempat umum."

Reita seketika sadar dan mulai celingak celinguk seperti orang yang baru , secara teknis dia baru bangun dari MIMPInya sih.

"Ya, ya maaf, capek tau abis ujian tadi. Emangnya lo pada gak capek ya?"

Dia bertanya pada kedua temannya adalah Erzi Sandrean dan Ralve Bluestone.

Erzi Sandrean mempunyai rambut coklat pendek yang disisir kebelakang dan mata yang berwarna memakai kemeja hitam berlengan panjang dan sepasang celana jeans.

Ralve Bluestone adalah pewaris perusahaan senjata Blue Stone, dia beranbut hitam terang dan memiliki mata yang berwarna biru laut, maklum, orang memakai baju polo lengan pendek berwarna hijau dan sepasang celana jeans.

"Capek lah, tapi gk nyampe tidur di tempat umum juga kali"

"ah udah ah, yok, jalan"

 **[Subway shelter]**

 **{Friday 17;00}**

"Jadi, karena itulah Prince of Persia versi ini lebih mengujukan gameplaymya daripada storynya da-"

" Iya Ralve kita denger."

"Lo gak denger! Lagian mana ada orang dengerin kayak mo tidur!"

Setelah jalan jalan di mall tadi sekarang Reita menunggu kereta untuk mereka ada di daerah Jakarta timur, oleh karena itu mereka harus naik subway untuk sampai kesana. Suasana di stasiun cukup terbilang sepi untuk jam tersebut, hanya terlihat beberapa orang hilir mudik dan menunggu kereta datang.

"Zi, temen lo tuh,"

"Temen lo juga Rei,"

"Gw denger jing! Eh tunggu, Zi Zi, liat deh tuh siapa?" ujar Ralve sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut ungu terang yang memanjang sampai ke bawah bahu dan berhenti ditengah area punggung. Rambutnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna pink yank diikatkan di dekat dahinya. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan mata hitam bulatnya yang dihiasi oleh sepasang kacamata dengan frame hitam.

Dia memakai Blazer berwarna coklat muda dengan garis putih ditengahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan rok coklat tua dengan sepasang kaos kaki putih dan sepatu kets in all, a perfect waifu material.

"Oooh dia kan Yukine Tsukiya, itu loh si mantan idol yang berhenti karena ingin, dia bilang 'menjalani hidup remaja'kan? Kalo gk salah ibu nya orang indo deh, eh, Ralve, bukannya dia anak kelas sebelah ya?"

"Yup, menurut info yang gua punya, dia orangnya baik, sopan, pinter lagi! Walaupun dia agak malu malu, tetapi itu adalah poin plus yang dipunyainya. Jarang tuh jaman sekarang ada cewek kayak gitu ya gk Kaichou? Eh, Kaichou?"

Saat kedua temannya itu sibuk ngegosip, Reita berjalan mendekati si gadis misterius sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

" Hei, namaku Reita,tadi aku melihatmu memakai seragam yang sama seperti seragam sekolahku. Boleh ku tahu namamu?" ujarnya dengan senyum.

"Eh, oh, oiya namaku Yukine, panggil aku Yuki, a-ano, memangnya kau ke SMA 12?Reita-san?"Yuki sepertinya terkejut atas kelepasannya menggunakan suffix."Maaf aku kelepasan." Ujarnya dengan nada rendah,

"Hei, tidak apa apa, lagipula itu lucu kok."

"Eh-oh, terima kasih….."

"Oi ya kenapa kau disini sendirian?Aku tau ini kedengaran seperti pertanyaan yang penasaran aja?hehe" dengan nada herp.

"tidak apa apa kok, aku kesini karena-" apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Yuki terputus oleh nada tanda E-mail masuk dari hpnya, begitu juga dengan Reita dia menguluarkan HPnya. Dan melihat ada tanda E-mail masuk di kolom notif.

"Wah, sepertinya kita berada di gelombang yang sama ya, Yuki?" Reita kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar Hpnya,.Ternyata yang muncul itu adalah E-mail dari Nicaea, situs yang memprediksikan kematian orang-orang.

Reita kemudian melongok ke Hp milik Yuki, ternyata ia juga mendapat E-mail dari Nicaea. "Apa kau juga mendaftar di Nicaea Yuki?"

"Ya, teman teman di kelas ku memberitahu ku," dia bilang dengan nada rendah. Dalam hati ,Reita sedang memeluk erat Gadis berambut hitam disebelahnya itu. Tentu saja karena expresi dan pose Yuki sangat imut dan melelehkan hati.

"OOOOOIIII Kaicho!Teganya kami ditinggalkan!"Erzi dan Ralve berlari kearah Reita dengan air mata anime mengalir dari mata orang disekitar mereka menatap dengan expressi 'seriously?'

"Reita-Kaicho!Kau dapat E-mail dari Nicaea?"Reita hanya mengganguk," Sudah dilihat?" dia menggelengkan kepala."Belom, Yuki disini juga dapat, Oiya Yuki, ini temanku, Ralve dan Erzi."

""Salam Kenal!""

"Nah ayo kita lihat Death-Clip itu." Ujar Reita.

" Dari mana kau tahu Kaicho?"

"Kan ada di subjectnya…..lagian lo ngomong tadi"

"Oiya ya….."

Di Death-clip itu, terkujur banyak mayat, halte subway yang rapih itu menjadi berantakan dan kacau mayat itu bersimbuh dengan darah. Diantara dari banyak mayat itu ada Erzi yang tertimpa reruntuhan, Ralve yang hanya terlihat tangannya saj daribawah kereta, Reita yang kepalanya berdarah terkena serpihan besi dari kereta yang menabrak halte dan…

Gambar Yuki yang terbujur kaku karena tertusuk tulang besi dengan mata terbuka, entah kenapa, melihat gambar itu membuat Reita terdiam dengan perasaan sakit di daerah terdiam, hingga Erzi memecahkan keheningan.

"Waw, aku tahu ini memang memprediksikan kematian kita, tapi ini terlalu detail dan nyata."

"Benar, uhh, perutku sakit…." Balas Ralve.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yuki?"Tanya Reita. Dia melihat Yuki yang masih terfokus ke layar hpnya, "tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan apapun terjadi padamu," ini membuat senyum muncul ke wajah hal ini dilihat oleh Ralve dan Erzi.

"Cie-cie yang PDKT ni ye,"

"Parah nih, gw iri Zi,"

"Diem Lo pada, eh, keretanya dateng tuh." Reita menunjuk ke kiri,

Tiba-tiba semuanya bergetar, orang orang berlarian dan beberapa ada yang hamper terjepit plafon yang jatuh. Kereta berkecepatan tinggi itu melesat masuk ke stasiun dengan tak terkendali.

"Semuanya, Lari!"

"Gk Usah dikasih tau Kaicho!"

"Yuki ayo!"

Seketika saja, Kereta yang ada di Death-clip itu sudaha da didepan Reita bergerak dalam kecepatan super, namun, badannya tidak cukup cepat untuk merespon sinyal dari otaknya.

' _Apakah aku akan mati disini?'_

 __Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, kereta yang tadi menghilang, stasiun yang hancur pun tidak ada. Reita melihat keselilingnya, sampai dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian sweater turtleneck merah dengan garis berbentuk hitam , wajahnya tidak terlihat, hanya rambut silver panjang yang berombak dan panjang.

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan Cheating One? Ini adalah takdir yang akan terjadi kepadamu dan teman temanmu. Apa ini yang kau mau Cheating One? "_ Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang terhibur.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu?"Reita balas dengan pertanyaan.

" _Ya Ya, kau benar kalau begitu bukan kah kau ada yang harus dilakukan? Aku tidak tahu, kontrak yang harusdi buat?"_

"Sabar 'Napa? Man gw gk tau mo ngomong apa tauk ah, Kalo begitu,"

" _ **Dengan tangan ini, kupanggil dirimu."**_

" _ **Pinjamkan pedangmu untuk menghabisi semua yang ada didepanku! "**_

" _ **Oleh karena itu dengarlah panggilanku dan datanglah!"**_

" _ **The Progenitor,"**_

" _ **Izanagi!"**_

Seketika saja, lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul dari Hp Reita. Dari situ muncul sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam panjang dengan topeng perak, mata emas menyala dengan tajam dan dengan menghentikan reruntuhan yang akan menimpa Reita langit-langit yang jatuh itu dicegat dengan pedang hitam bergagang panjang yang ditutupi oleh perban.

"What the hell is going on?!" ujar Ralve yang logat inggrisnya keluar dalam frustasi."How the hell a m*****f****** God appear from your F*&^%^& cellphone?"Reita hanya menatap Ralve yang frustasi.

"Mana gue tau Ral, lo kira gue apa? Wikipedia? Btw Bahasa bro,"

Apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Ralve terpotong oleh ledakan dari reruntuhan yang ada. Dari sana, muncul sekelompok serigala berbulu coklat tua memakai armor kuning dan membawa pedang. Hp Reita bergetar dan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari monster-monster yang ada Hpnya itu tertera aplikasi yang sedang _running._ DemonSummoningApp, itulah nama aplikasi itu. Disitu tertulis nama dari monster yang baru saja muncul, [Kobold]dan definisinya.

"Njiiirr kayak pokedex." Komentar Reita

"Bukan waktunya Kaicho!Kita harus keluar dari sini dulu!" teriak Erzi yang sedang saja, Reita melihat Yuki yang melihat Kobold dengan ekspressi tertekan, matanya lebar dan ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tch, Ralve, Erzi cek Hp kalian, apa ada yang aneh?"

"Gue bilang lari Kaicho! Bukannya liat HP!" Protes Erzi.

"Udah Liat aja cepetan sono!Lo Juga Ral!"

"Tau dah!Awas aJA kalo kita mati lo gue gentayangin!" kata Ralve yang sedang mengeluarkan Hpnya. Benar saja DSA di Hp milik ralve dan Erzi sedang _Booting up,_ dan seketika saja, lingkaran sihir yang sama muncul dari Hp mereka berdua.

Dari Hpnya Ralve muncul sosok dengan sayap hitam dan lengan serta kaki yang berwarna bagian tumitnya ada sebilah pisau yang menunjuk kebawah pada masing masing mempunyai kerah merah tinggi dan Raffelt putih serta rantai emas tipis yang tersambung dari ujung bahu kesatunya lagi. Matanya yang merah darah ditutupi oleh topeng pencuri yang memanjag ke kedua sisi.

Sementara Erzi memanggil sosok hitam kelam yang kepalanya mirip tengkorak naga dan banyak petimati yang itu membawa 2 buah Pistol Desert eagle hitam berlaras itu juga memakai ikat pinggang berkepala emas dengan emblem tengkorak dan _cape_ yang mengelilingi nya yang memegang pistol itu diselimuti oleh sarung tangan panjang yang berwarna putih.

"Arsene!"

"Thanatos!"

"Izanagi!"

"okay Ralve, lo serang yang dateng dari kiri. Erzi, lo yang dari kanan, gw maju duluan buat memecah mereka." Dengan cepat Reita memberitahukan rencana yang terbersit di kepalanya."Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Erzi.

"itu bisa dipikirin lagi ntar. Yang pasti, kita ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaiin." Balas Reita, dia kemudian mengarahkan HPnya dan berteriak.

" _ **Serang!"**_ dengan cepat Izanagi melesat kearah sekelompok Kobold. Korban pertamanya mendapatkan mata pedang yang menusuk kepalanya. Kobold yang tadi tertusuk kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba Izanagi menggerakan badannya kesamping. Membiarkan 3 kobold yang menyerang dari belakang lewat, namun hal itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar mereka. Ketiga kobold yang melesat tadi mendapati kepala mereka terputus dari badannya. Setelah mengatasi Kobold yang menyerangnya, Izanagi kembali bergerak untuk menyerang dengan pedang hitamnya itu.

Sama seperti Izanagi, Arsene melesat dan menusukan cakar hitamnya kebeberapa kobold yang sedang yang kepalanya ditusuk, ada juga bagian perutnya serta bagain bagian tubuhnya yang lain, dengan cepat sang pencuri bersayap hitam malam itu mengatasi banyak Kobold yang masih berusaha memenangkan pertarungan yang tampak mustahil. Bagi mereka tentunya.

Berbeda dengan Arsene dan Izanagi, Thanatos mengatasi bagiannya dengan menembakan peluru dari Pistol silver yang ada di kedua tangannya. Seketika saja. Banyak Kobold yang terkapar sebelum mendaratkan serangan pada si Dewa Kematian. Thanatos kemudian menengok ke atas dan melihat 4 kobold yang melompat dan pedang yang terhunus . dengan teriakan yang terdengar suram., para kobold itu turun dan mencoba menyerang Thanatos. Si Dewa Kematian hanya menghindar sebelum menembaki mereka satu persatu.

Seketika saja, halte subway yang tadi rapih berubah menjadi medan perang. Tempat yang harusnya menjadi terowongan kereta masuk sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan. Ketiga dewa yang tadi bertarung mulai berubah menjadi transparan dan tidak lama kemudian menghilang. Reita,Erzi, dan Ralve masih berdiri terpaku dan terlihat terguncang. Seluruh tempat itu diselimuti oleh kesunyian yang sangat pekat. Walau mereka tidak mengucapkan apa apa mereka bertiga tahu.

Bahwa kehidupan mereka yang damai sudah resmi berakhir.

"Kalian berdua istarahat saja dulu, tenangkan pikiran dan apalah itu. Gue ngecek Yuki dulu" Reita kemudian berjalan kearah Yuki yang duduk terkapar di belakang salah satu tiang yang hampir runtuh. Untungnya kondisi Yuki tidak terluka, hanya terguncang saja.

"Yuki kau tidak apa apa kan?" Yuki kemudian mengangguk sedikit."Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Kalian berdua juga Ayo." Reita kemudian menuntun Yuki Keluar diikuti dengan Ralve dan Erzi. Selama mereka berjalan keluar darisana, semuanya masih saja merenung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat mereka keluar dari halte subway, mereka dikejutkan dengan kerusakan yang terjadi. Jalanan retak, bundaran Hi yang hampir hancur, patung selamat dating yang terbelah dua, GI terlihat retakan diseluruh bagian gedungnya. Mobil yang bertabrakan ada juga mobil yang terjungkir, itu semua hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kerusakan yang terjadi.

Erzi melihat semua itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Semua hal yang tadinya masih benar sudah rusak dan hancur hanya karena suatu gempa bumi. Tidak tahan lagi akhirnya dia berkata."Ini tidak mungkin kan? Semuanya hancur, tidak mungkin ini hanya gempa bumi biasa!?"

"Oi Zi, kita semua gk tau ini karena apa, tapi slow dikit 'napa?" kata Reita.

"Kalo gue bisa tenang ya gw bakal tenang Kaicho! Coba deh lo liat tuh! Siapapun pasti bakal panic kalo ngeliat beginian!" balas Erzi dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Tch, yang jelas kita pergi dulu dari sini. Yuki, kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Reita ke Yuki yang masih terguncang.

"u-uh di daerah Menteng, kenapa Reita-san,ups!" dengan cepat Yuki menutup mulutnya dan ekspresinya terkejut. Dan yang paling lucu, pipinya yang merah itu loh.' _Moe_ 'pikir Reita smabil dia dan Yuki saling menatap mata satu sama lain…..

"Oi Zi, Kaicho Doki-doki-an sama Yuki-hime tuh," kata Ralve yang memberikan pandangan nyengir.

"Iya ya, gk bisa baca suasana nih pada."

"Udah diem lo pada." Kata Reita kepada dua temannya yang sedang menahan tertawa."Perasaan yang tadi ngomong kalo situasi ini serius lo pada deh."

"Terserah deh, gue mo nanya nanya dulu." Dengan begitu Erzi berjalan kearah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Gue juga Kaicho. Sekaligus cari makanan. Lo berdua jangan pacaran mulu." Ralve pun berjalan mengikuti Erzi, meninggalkan Yuki yang wajahnya merona dan Reita yang masih memainkan Hpnya.

"Dasar jones, gk bisa liat cewek dikit….. Cari tempat dulu yuk Yuki." Ujar Reita ke Yuki yang masih bermuka merah."Eh? oh ya." Dengan begitu mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang ramai dan berantakan itu.

Namun mereka tidak memperhatikan sesosok siluet yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan..

 **{Belakang GI}**

 **[17:30]**

Sesudah mengirim pesan singkat ke Ralve dan Erzi, Yuki dan Reita kemudian duduk disebuah bangku kosong yang ada di trotoar jalan. Walaupun tidak ada tanda tanda kehidupan disepanjang mata memandang, jalanan itu dipenuhi dengan mobil dan motor-motor yang tergelatak saja. Seketika setelah badan Reita menyentuh bangku dia langsung berselonjor dan melepas melempangkan tangannya disenderan kursi sambil menghela napas.

Begitu juga dengan Yuki, sang hime-sama langsung menyenderkan badannya disenderan bangku taman dan menutup matanya sejenak dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas pahanya. Rambut hitamnya yang bersih itu jatuh ke pundaknya dengan sempurna.

"Kacau, kacau, kacau,kacau. Tch, kalo tau begini gue tinggal di rumah aja deh. Maen game ato gk Wankak kan." Ujar Reita sambil melihat berita dari Hpnya. Pada Saat seperti ini informasi adalah harta karun. Kata bapak saya, jika seseorang memilik info tentang sesuatu yang cukup maka dia bisa menguasai hal itu dengan mudah. Nah, oleh karena itu hal yang paling logis adalah mengumpulkan informasi yang ada.

Salah satu berita yang menangkap perhatiannya adalah berita fenomena aneh yang terjadi di daerah Jakarta pusat dan beberapa daerah di Jakarta utara. Berita tersebut aneh karena ada yang menyebutkan adanya tembok tak terlihat yang tidak bisa ditembus. Yang lain ada yang menyebutkan munculnya makhluk aneh didaerah yang disebutkan tadi. Melihat hal ini Reita mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kenapa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi hari ini? Apakah ini yang dimaksud kan Suara Misterius itu? Untuk sekarang Reita belum tahu, data yang dikumpulkan bahkan tidak cukup untuk membuat teori konspirasi. Melepaskan napas yang Reita tidak tahu ditahannya, dia melihat kearah Yuki yang masih menutup matanya karena dia kelelahan. Sesuatu tersirat di dalam benak Reita. ' ya paling gak bisa ngeliat cewek cakep tidur lah.'

Merasa pikirannya yang dari tadi memikirkan teori teori ngaco mulai membuat kepalanya mumet, Reita kemudian berniat untuk melihat apa yang ada di Demon Summoning App. _'Ayo kita lihat, ada E-mail, Death clip viewer, Demon List, Skill List, sama kolom kolom yang masih belum bisa terbuka.'_ Reita kemudian membuka kolom Demon List, disana tertulis Demon miliknya juga dengan Ralve dan Erzi.

Dia menekan icon Demon Izanagi. Skill yang dimiliki Omega-class Demon itu terdiri dari Ziodyne, Mazio, dan Elec dance. Sementara phasive skillnya adalah anti-all, God's Will, walau skill yang satu ini swepertinya belum bisa diaktifkan dan skill terakhirnya,shield all, mampu menangkis satu serangan dari musuh. Sementara slot species skillnya masih tertulis tanda Tanya.

'yah, lumayan lah, sama kayaknya Zio skill itu serangan petir ya? Jadi Izanagi Demon Specialis elemen petir?'sambil mengutak atik App nya dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai itu sudah terlambat.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah ledakan terjadi tidak jauh dari tempat Reita dan Yuki duduk. Awan pasir yang disebabkan dari ledakan tadi menutupi sumber dari ledakan itu. Perlahan-lahan sesosok silut terlihat dari awan debu itu. Yuki yang tadi terbangun karena ledakan tadi.

"Ada apa Reita-san?" Tanya Yuki yang tidak sadar kalau dia kelepasan.

"Aku kurang tau Yuki tapi, sebaiknya kau berlindung." Awan debu yang membuat selubung tadi kemudian hilang sepenuhnya."Apa itu?!" dari awan debu itu muncullah benda aneh yang terlihat seperti Cone terbalik yang berwarna-warni dengan lingkaran atasnya bergerigi. Di atas cone itu melayang sesuatu yang dapat dikatakn sebagai batu warna pink. Batu itu juga memiliki lubang lubang di seluruh permukaannya , lubang lubang itu mengembang kempis.

Dengan cepat HP milik Reita sudah ada digenggammannya. Jarinya dengan cepat memainkan DSA dan sudah siap memangil Izanagi. Namun sebelum Izanagi bisa bermateriliasisasi. Es krim cone jejadian itu dengan cepat mengarahkan tubuhnya kearah Yuki yang masih terpaku.

"Yuki menghind-Gahh!"

Seketika tubuh Yuki terhempas karena tubrukan. Namun bukan karena es jejadian itu, tubuh Yuki terhempas karena Reita mendorongnya didetik detik terakhir. Jadilah tubuh Reita terpental dan menabrak tembok gedung. "Gaaah!" dengan rasa sakit karena ditabrak benda yang sangat cepat seharusnya Reita, sudah mati, namun berkat _Harmonizer,_ benda yang dapat mengsinkronisasikan serangan manusia pada Demon, dia hanya menerima rasa sakit saja. Sakit banget sih.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Reita masih bisa mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuki. Dia tidak menghiraukan benda jejadian yang ada didepannya. "Yuki lari! Jangan dekati tempat ini!"

"Tapi Reita-san, kau bisa mati!" teriak Yuki dengan nada panic. Dia masih tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat lar- gaaah!" sebelum Reita menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Es krim raksasa itu kembali menabrak Reita

"Reita-san! Tetaplah disitu!"

"Sudah Kubilang Yuki! Lari!"

"Tapi kau bisa-" Yuki yang masih tidak mau meninggalkan Reita untuk menemui ajalnya masih sempat protes. Dia tidak ingin orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya tadi meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Walaupun Yuki tahu dia harus lari dia tidak ingin membiarkan Reita mati begitu saja

"Hei, tenanglah, walaupun aku mati, paling tidak aku mati tahu kalau kau bisa hidup." Kata Reita dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang terukir diwajahnya itu terlihat tenang walau ada segaris darah yang keluar dari sisi mulutnya.

Tiba tiba Es krim itu melayang, dan menunjukkan ujung conenya yang panjang kearah Reita dalam posisi siap menusuk. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan bermain-main.

"Heh, Ayo maju es krim sialan!" teriak Reita dengan teriakan yang penuh dengan ke pasrahan.

Yuki yang melijat es krim jejadian itu mulai melayang hanya bisa duduk tersungkur. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia ingin menyelamatkan Reita yang sudah menolongnya tadi. Sementara dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat Es krim jejadian itu bersiap menghabisi Reita.

'Apa aku hanya bisa ditolong? Apa aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan orang lain mati karena kesalahanku sendiri. Walaupun Reita-san memberikan nyawanya untukku, aku…. , tolong, siapapun beri aku kekuatan.' pikir Yuki.

Tiba-tiba saja hpnya yang sedaritadi dia tidak tahu dipegang erat menyala dengan emblem DSA di layarnya. Proses booting up nya hampir komplit.

"Jika kekuatan yang engkau cari, maka panggillah aku anak Adam," ujar suatu suara yang entah darimana terdengar oleh dari Yuki.

"Iya, aku mau"

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan kontraknya."

" _ **Dewi yang dianggap seorang iblis"**_

" _ **Kupanggil dirimu dari ladang rumput kesendirian dan kesunyian"**_

" _ **Bangkitlah dan berikan keajaibanmu padaku!"**_

" _ **Sang Dewi Rubah berekor Sembilan,"**_

" _ **Ayo, Tamamo-no-Mae!"**_

Dari Hp yuki muncullah sosok berambut pink dengan sepasang kuping rubah diatas kepalanya. Rambut pinknya itu dibiarkan terurai melewati pundaknya dan berhenti tepat diatas pinggangnya. Matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi bagian matanya saja. Dia memakai baju yukata yang roknya terpotong di daerah pahanya dan bagian uhhm… dadanya sedikit terbuka. Yukata itu berwarna putih dengan lengannya yang terpisah, dia juga memakai sepasang stocking biru tua dengan garis lingkaran hitam di ujungnya. Dia memakaki sepasang sepatu hak hitam lagi ekor rubah yang berwarna coklat dibelakangnya.

"Tamamo, Agi!" teriak Yuki dengan nada lantang. Dengan cepat Tamamo no mae menghempaskan bola api dari kedua tangannya. Kedua bola api itu tepat mengenai bagian pink es krim itu dan menyebabkan awan asap berkumpul. Setelah awan asap itu mulai menghilang, terlihat bahwa api itu tidak mempunyai efek apa apa.

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa?" tiba tiba layar HP Reita dan Yuki kembali menyala. Dengan background biru gelap itu DSA diHp mereka kembali aktif. Disitu terdapat gambar monster yang sedang mereka hadapi. Disitu tertulis:

{Septentriones}[Dubhe]

"Tch, aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari masalah ini, septentriones atau Dubhe itu. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, Izanagi Ziodyne!" Izanagi dengan cepat muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan oleh DSA dengan auranya yang mengekang, Izanagi mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Dubhe, matanya menyala dengan warna biru terang. Dari tangannya itu muncullah Petir berwarna biru yang melesat kea rah Dubhe.

Walau sepertinya dubhe tidak mempan terhadap serangannya itu tiba tiba pergerakkannya terhenti. Dari tubuhnya muncul listrik statis yang sesekali muncul di seketika. Reita menyadari hal ini mengambil kesempatan untuk lari kearah Yuki yang masih terpaku disuasana yang sangat mencekam itu. Dengan cepat Reita menggengam tangan Yuki dengan erat dan mulai berlari, lari dari tempat yang bisa saja menjadi kuburan mereka.

"Ayo Yuki! Jangan diam saja, cepat lari!"

"I-iya"

Dengan cepat kedua anak itu lari menjauh dari monster es krim jejadian itu.

 **{Dukuh Atas}**

 **[18;15]**

Langit sudah mulai gelap saat Reita dan Yuki selesai kabur dari Dubhe, Si Es Krim jejadianitu. Suasana yang mencekam tadi perlahan mulai hilang dan lenyap dari pundak mereka berdua. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat mereka berdua waspada. Siapa tahu bahaya apa lagi yang akan dating. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di salah satu halte TJ yang terlantar, berdiam dan masih memproses, kejadian apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Reita yang dari tadi diam melihat kearah Yuki, si gadis berambut ungu itu terlihat sangat lelah, jelas saja, siapa yang tidak lelah habis berlari tunggang langgang dari suatu makhluk tidak jelas. Atmosfer tenang yang menyelimuti keduanya dipecah oleh Reita."Terima kasih ya, Yuki. Karena mambantu ku tadi"

"Eh, oh, tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak mau kalau kau kehilangan nyawamu karna kesalahan ku."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Tiba tiba saj, Hp kami berdua bunyi. Notifikasi tanda Death-clip baru muncul di bagian atas hp kami itu."Death-clip lagi? Gila dah, emang ini apa? Survival Game apa?" Geram Reita dengan Kesal.

"Sabar Reita-san" ujar Yuki dengan nada lembut."Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu Death-clip itu."

"Ok…." Seperti death-clip lainnya, bagian awalnhya muncul symbol dari yang ditunjukan oleh Death-clip itu berada didekat rel kereta. Didekat situ terlihat banyak sekali mayat orang-orang berpakaian kuning dan satu orang yang berpakaian hitam, hanya saja orang berpakaian hitam itu belum mati. Disamping orang itu adalah…

Erzi dan Ralve.

Kedua teman Reita itu terbujur kaku dengan bagian tubuh yang terbakar. sementara itu, musuh yang membunuh mereka adalah.

Dubhe.

Si eskrim sialan itu mulai mendekati wanita berpakaian hitam itu dan memunculkan bola api berukuran raksasa diatas kepalanya. Sebelum wanita itu bergerak atau melakukan apapun. Eskrim jejadian itu melontarkan bola api raksasa itu.

Dan membakar si wanita tanpa sisa.

"Cih, Yuki ayo" ujar Reita sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya" kedua orang itu menuju tempat Death-clip itu.

Dan akan menghentikannya…..

Ch1 End.


End file.
